Stupid Destiny
by Kale Of The Dragons
Summary: Destiny was out to get her. Whether for good or bad, she didn't know. Only one person could save her, but will he be able to, or will everything come crashing down on them? Fem!Ed X Male!Win Better Summary Inside.
1. Chapter 1

**First. Fanfic. EVAH!**

**For me, this is a moment man... like a dream...**

**Not really. Anywho, I have a few things to say.**

**IWILLTRYMYBESTESTANDHARDESTTOUPLOADFREQUENTLY! I will attempt uploading like, every friday or saturday. or when i have time. Or something.**

**Now. REVIEW MY PRETTIES! Please? Peace Off!**

**Disclaimer: Alas, I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist... *tear***

Summary: Destiny had a twisted way of letting her know her time was up. Or was it merely testing her? The only way she could know was staying on her guard and watching someone elses back. But whose? AU fem!ed X male!win Keepin it T rated encase of some stuff...

"Edwina Elric?"

She turned her head, gold eyes blazing as she tried to identify who called her name. She couldnt find anyone suspisous looking. Or official looking either. Then she spotted him, and a look of disbelief passed across her face.

"Is that you, Sister?"

Ed meerly stared. "A-Al?" she whispered. "Is that really you?"

A man with dark blonde hair and even darker gold eyes stepped forwards. He towered over her, a good head taller than she was, but she didnt notice. Yet.

"Al!" she cried happily, throwing herself at him. "Long time no see!"

He chuckled, his hold growing tighter. "It has been too long." he said.

Ed noticed somthing was off about him

"Wait." she said puzzled. "Didnt I see you last week?"

Als hold got even tighter. "Oh, so you havent heard? Alphonse Elric died at the hands of the Great One himself."

Ed watched in horror as her beloved baby brother transformed befor her very eyes.

Ex-Al's gold eyes turned a sickly violet, and leaned to whisper in her ear.

"It was beautiful," the monster said as blonde hair turned into green. "He called out to his sister, beging her to save him..."

Ed couldnot move, feeling only fear and dread course through her body.

"but you never came..." The monster leaned back to look at her and he chuckled darkly.

"You're next."

Ed sat bolt upright with a gasp, clutching her sheets in her hands. She sat there panting, as she mentally reasured herself that Al was in the next room over sleeping peacefully. Lightning Flashed outside, followed by a giant clap of thunder.

"Oh Sh-" she hissed flinching back and falling out of bed. She landed with a thud, swearing a she did so. Ed lay there in defeat as thunder rumbled every few seconds. The sound of rain forcefly beating on her window prevented her from sleeping right there. Not like she could sleep anyways

The hallway light flicked on. Ed gtoaned quietly to herself.

"Sister?" a bleary-eyed Al said. "Ar you alr-what are you doing on the floor?"

He smirked as Ed straightened herself quickly. "I fell out of bed."

Al frowned. "Theres moee though, isn't there?"

Ed scowled at him. "i fell off my bed." she repeated.

Al studied her for a long time, making ed grow uncomfortable. finally, he shrugged.

"If you wont tell me now, maybe you can tell me in the morning."

And with that, Al bade his sister goodnight and went off towards his room.

Ed stared after him for a second, then climbed back into bed. She silently hoped that he would forget the whole thing by towmorrow. Slowly, her eyes closed as sleep overcame her senses, pulling her into darkness.

Ed stumbled down the stairs into the kitchen, her golden hair poofy, almost like an afro. She sat at the table, half-asleep as her stomache growled. Al glanced at her as he made breakfast. "Mornin Ed." He called happily as he turned his attention back to cooking.

Ed only grunted, grabbing her fork in sleepy anticipation.

Al smirked evily as he set a plate of eggs and a glass of milk in front of he.. She ate her eggs quickly, taking a sip of the cool liquid in front of her. Then her eyes went wide and she promptly spit it out.

"WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO AL? KILL ME?"

Al laughed maniacly, sputtering out a sentence. "No! Just waking you up!"

Ed glowered tt him feircly, shovling the last foekful of eggs into her mouth. She reached over and poured her milk onto his head. Al spluttered, suprised while Ed ran, cackling all the way, up the stairs and into her room, slamming and locking the door behind her.

"Hurry up and get ready Al! We're going out!"

Ed and Al walked down the large corridor of the mall, glancing into the store windows. Al handed her a list, telling her that it will go quicker if they split up. Ed nodded and told him to meet up at the Fountain at 5. They went there seperate ways.

Ed came out of a clothing store, thuroughly disgruntled.

"i. HATE. shopping." she grumbled, carrying four bags in her arms. It was almost 5 and she had the fountain in her sights when she heard it. Looking behind her, she blanched when she saw it. A people screaming and running away.

"LOOK OUT!" someone yelled at her pointing up. Looking in that direction, she sighed, knowing that what was about to happen would hurt alot. Large peices of debri fell down on her crushing her. She was in unimaginable pain, and her vision was swimming in and out of focus. Two people where in her line of sight. Alphone, looking extreamly worried and crying, and a boy with blonde hair and ocean eyes. He was speaking to her, but she couldnt hear anything. He smiled slifhtly, and she slowlly lost counsiousness, keeping that smile fixed in her memory.


	2. Chapter 2

_Beep... Beep... Beep..._

_Red, blue, white flahes._

_Beep... Beep... Beep..._

_Sobs, voices, screams._

_Beep... Beep... Beep..._

_Dust and blood, tears and pain._

_Beep... Beep..._

_Lots of pain. An emptyness._

_Beep... Beeeeeeeeeeeeee_

"Ed!" _eeeeeeeeeeeee "_Ed!" eeeeeeeeeeeee

_"_EDWINA ELRIC!"

Ed gasped, sucking in as much air as she could. Eyes wide, she quickly glanced around the room, noting the IVs and beeping machines surrounding her.

_Why am I in the_ hospital? She thought breifly. Suddenly, searing pain coursed through her body, causing her to cry out. She thrashed slightly, moniters going off all at once. Kind hands held her down gently, and firmly. As the pain became more berable, she noticed something was off. Well, make that a few things.

1. These hands were not Alphonses.

2. Her torso was completly wrapped.

3. Where was her freaking arm?

4. Why couldn't she feel her leg?

She panted, reaching her hand to grip the persons wrist. She pried it off her shoulder none to gently, and hesitantly reached over and searched for her missing limb. She found nothing. Her eyes opened as numbness creeped through her veins. Blindly, she reached down, and felt her leg, somehow knowing it was missing too. Hot tears filled her eyes as she realized that her limbs were missing. She sat up quickly, but promptly fell back as her head swam.

"Hey! Calm down!"

Ed looked over at the unidentifed voice. _Its that blonde boy from earlier._ she thought dully.

"You're going to be okay." he said reasurringly. for some reason, it ticked Ed off.

She sat up, ignoring the pounding headache to glare at him.

"Okay? Okay?! DOES THIS LOOK OKAY TO YOU?!" She howles at him, gesturing vehemently at her messed up body. "I LOOSE AN ARM AND A LEG, AND YOU TELL ME I WILL BE OKAY? WHO ARE YOU ANYWAY?! AND WHERE IS MY BROTHER?" A thought crossed her mind, and fear gripped her. "Oh gosh. Did something happen to him?" she asked the boy fearfully.

He pushed her back down, not at all fazed by her outburst. "Hes fine. He went to go het some coffee."

Ed nodded, relieved.

"My name's Winter Rockbell, by the way." he said offhandedly.

"Edwina Elric. Ed for short. Id hake your hand but..." she wiggled slightly, shrugging.

Winter smirked. "Ha. You're funny."

Ed shrugged again. "Soooooo... am i going to be stuck in here forever or...?"

Winter shook his head. "They're giving you the option of automail or normal prothetics."

Ed stared at him. "Automail?"

"Its basicaly a new arm or leg." said Al as he came in, holding a teaming cup of coffee. He saw Ed eyeing it and laughed. "this will only make you shorter, Ed."

"Bullcrap." she spat, glowering at Al. He only grinned and went on explaining.

"What ive learned about it so far is that they connect your nerves to these ports, which in turn, connect thoes nerves to a mechanical arm or leg, letting you like a normal one. Of course, the surgury is supposed to be extreamly painful."

Winter nodded. "Enough to make grown men bawl their eyes out, and then theres rehab. That normally takes about 3 years. if you choose automail of course."

Ed stared at the ceiling for a while, thinking. Finally, she sat up and looked Winter squarly in the face, golden eyes blazing. "I'll do it in one."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Must i say it?**

Ed sat in nervous anticipation, both thrilled and terryfied at what was about to transpire. She looked around her room glancing at her brother, then Winter, and then her clock. 8:37.

"Son of a..." she muttered. 3 minutes at least.

"You say something?"

Ed looked at Al, shaking her head. He shrugged his shoulders, and returned back to his card game. Ed studied him closely, sensing something was off. Just as he laid down some of his cards, she saw it. The slight shake in his hands, and it wasnt from nervousness. She squinted, looking at his face. She noticed how his cheekbones seemed more promenent, and there was a dullness to his sharp, dark gold eyes. She sighed, grief and guilt heavy in her heart.

"Al... Its starting up again..." She whispered. He heard her, glancing in her direction and nodded. He quickly excused himself from his game and headed off down the hall.

"You better be back in time for my surgury!" she hollered at him. He laughed and raised a hand, showing he understood. Winter looked around, slightly confused.

"Where did Alphonse go?" he asked curiously. Ed shrugged, averting her eyes from his.

"He... went to the bathroom..." She fibbed.

Winter nodded, buying it.

Just then, the surgeons came in.

"You are Edwina Elric?" She nodded, nervously. "i am sorry to inform you but your surgury has been postponed for another hour."

Eds face turned red. "An hour." she hissed. The mnn plaed slightly, sensing danger.

"Yes ma'am. An hour." he quickly left before she could blow up.

"AN HOUR? DO THEY KNOW WHAT THIS IS DOING TO ME? I mean seriously! Its not- Are you even listening Winter?"

Winter glanced at her then to the door. A nurse was peeking in, looking worried.

"Crap. its Alphonse. Isnt it." She said bluntly. The poor nurse nodded violently, then dissapeared. Ed sighed and turned to winter. sort of. He stood next to her when the nurse entered. Ed pointed to her other side, eyebrow raised. "Helpme up." she commanded.

"What? Why? I could go-"

"Help. Me. Up." Ed repeated in a tone that left no room for argument. The young man gulped, and did what she commanded, slipping her arm around his shoulders, lifting her with ease and gripped her waist tightly. Ed grimaced, balancing as well as she could on her remaining leg.

"Right then. Lets go."

When they found Alphonse, it was too late. Nurses had put him in a streatcher, sticking IVs everywhere. He was so pale and gaunt. Light blue spots were apearing everywhere, His bright hair dull. Ed blanched.

"He was too late." She whispered horrified. "It's eating him alive."

He was rushed past her, headed to the emergency room. Ed panicked.

"No! Winter, i need you to help me! Thats my baby brother!" she cried out hysterically.

Winter scooped her up into his arms and walked the other direction.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Ed screeched.

"Im taking you back to your room." he said calmly.

"NO!" she cried, tears falling down her face. "YOU CAN'T! I HAVE TO BE THERE! HE HAS AIHA! PLEASE!" She thrashed in his arms, making it hard for him to hold her. Reluctantly, he set her down, none to gently, and Ed frowned at him, tears spilling down her face.

"My brother is DYING for all I know, and you carry me off like a bag of potaotes." She grumbled at him. She stood as best she could, glaring defiently at Winter, and startede hopping down the hall, determined to get to Alphonse. Winter sighed, defeated and impressed, and went to help her.

"You do know that they wont let you in right?" Winter asked her as he swooped her off her feet.

Ed grimaced, not happy with the thought. "I dont care. Plus, I've got 45 minutes till death."

Winter quircked an eyebrow at her. "Seriously?"

She blushed slightly. "I dont really like sharp, pointy objects."

He chuckled. The vibration throught his chest to her made her blush even more, but for reasons she didnt quite understand.

They reached the ICU. Ed demanded to see her brother, much to the staffs dismay.

"I know what he has, and how to deal with it." She claimed, looking like death in the arms of... not death. "Plus he responds better when im there."

The nurse hesitated before letting Ed into Als room. He was hooked up to Life Support, the breather beeping and the heart beather thingy booping; it made Ed sick. Al was as pale as a ghost, the blue spots bluer than before. He coughed violently, causing Ed to squirm desperatly to reach him. Winter kicked a chair over to his bedside and set Ed down. She gripped Al's hand, letting him know she was there.

"Hey Al, its me." she crooned quietly. "Everything will be okay. Alright? You've beat it before, you can beat it again."

Al squeezed her hand slightly, and it was all Ed could do to keep her tears back. In Winters eyes, it was a touching moment. It all crashed and burned when his brain monitor started freaking out. Ed let go of his hand, startled.

"What's happening?" she asked quickly, standing up. A doctor rushed in, bumping into her accidently, and sent her reeling backwards. Winter caught her, and they stood in the shadows, watching. What Ed saw horrified her.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" she shrieked when they merely stared at him. "WHY ARE YOU DOING NOTHING?" They ignorned her, and started to take out tubes and IVs, preping him for an xray. It was when they took him off the life support, she really flipped.

"NO! YOU CANT DO THAT! THATS WHATS KEEPING HIM ALIVE! ALPHONSE NO!" She weeped, lunging forwards to do something. Winter caught her, keeping her back. She struggled so much, reopening her arm and leg wounds, blood slowly flowing out. She didnt feel the pain. Ed streched her arm out to the dissappering form of her brother, almost as if she could stop them. "ALPHOOONNNSSE!"

Ed sat in her room, ports and automail attached, in a fever. Winter sat by her side, holding her flesh hand, rubbing her boney knuckles.

"It was all my fault..." he heard her whisper.

"Beg pardon?"

"Why Al's like the way he is."

They had recieved information that Al was infact, alive, and slowly on the mend. They also said that his immune system had been weakend considerably.

"We were about 9 or 10 years old, several years after mom died, and we were going hunting." Ed began, taking a rasping breath. "I did something stupid. It almost cost Al his life. I-i found a den. Bear den. and i decided to poke the bear with a stick. It all went downhill from there. Literally. Al suffered from blood loss and head trauma, and I had several large gashes." Tears were leaking out of her eyes. "I wonder if he blames me."

Winter was about to respond, when he noticed her breathing changed. It was still ragged, but even. She was asleep. Winter gently brought her hand up to his lips and kissed her knuckles softly. Placing her hand on the bed next to her, he went to see Alphonse.

**Is that romance int the air? AMAZING! By the way, AIHA is a real disease. Its where your immune system attacks your red blood cells. A friend of mine once had it. He got better though.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So...**

**I've decided that i will need all the help I can get. I need IDEAS for this story. I only seem to have snipits for this thing. I can tell you that Ed will be remembering her dream and things along that line, but if I tell you more it would be capital offense.**

**Not really. Just some Epic Spoiler Alerts. And we dont want that now, do we?**

**I have also decided that this chapter is going to be UBER LONG because of 2 reasons. 1. I GOT THREE REVIEWS! XD 2. There are four chapters, thus 4k words. When it gets to chptr 5, there will be 5k words, so on and so forth...**

**NOW READ. Peace off!**

**Disclamer: Nope, never, only idea. *sigh...***

Win's Pov

This girl is CRAZY!

I would not have expected a 15 year old GIRL to go through this surgury, that I have preformed before mind you, and not even scream! I mean, she grunted and groaned, maybe even swore a few times, but never once did she she one tear, or let out one cry. I, am extreamly impressed. She either has a strong will, or is COMPLETLY INSANE. I obviously have concluded the later.

When I first met her, it was not under the best of terms. I was at the mall, looking for automail parts when I heard the screaming. Much to my chagrin, my curiousity got the better of me. Let's just say what happened was not what i was expecting. Some construction moron had somehow knocked over a pile of beams. hard concreate and nails, and it was all falling towards the commons ground. I saw her, standing there, pure confusion all over her face. Someone pointed up above her, when I knew where the debris would land. So I ran. Sad to say, i was too late. She had looked up, and instead of fear on her face, she just looked pissed off. I saw her mouth something. Most likely a highly offensive word or something, and BAM! She had dissapeared. A man who looked similar to her, just more manly, started freaking out. He moved around the heavy stuff, looking for her, so I helped him. So did others as well. I bet we made it on the news...

We uncovered her after a few breif minutes. I noticed the blood before the other dude did. The amount of blood it was, I knew it was going to be bad. And it was. The poor girls right arm was completly mutilated, and so was her lower left leg. She had some major wounds as well. I honestly thought she was going to die right then and there. But she didnt. I swear, that girl did not want to die. At all.

"Ed! Crap, Ed comeon! Speak to me! Do something!" i heard the boy cry. "Ed' opened her eyes, and I could only stare. They were the color of melted gold, but they were glazed over, hazy. She looked at the guy, a flicker of recognition passed on her scobbed up face. Then she looked to me, and... well... basically looked into my soul or something, because I got shivers. I gave her a small smile, and guess what. SHE SMILED BACK. A PERSON IN THAT MUCH PAIN WOULD BE UNCOUNSIOUS! well. after she smiled, she passed out, but that was to be expected. She must've lost like, 60% of her blood or something.

Anyways, the ambulance came, along with the fire department, and police force. The police immediatly suspected foul play, or something of the sort. I wasn't Paying attention. I was foucusing on the girl and her brother. He introduced himself, saying that his name was Alphonse Elric, and that the crushed pipsqueak was his older sibling Edwina Elric, or Ed for short. I told him my name and that was that. We both somehow managed to get in the ambulance with her, and we set off to the E.R.

It was an... interesting few days after that.

That week, I found out that Alphonse had a messed up immune system due to severe blood loss and brain trauma as a kid. I also learned that Ed blames herself for his condition. I say this once again. She is crazy.

And thats what I admire about her.

Still Win's Pov.

"No..."

I heard Ed muttering in her sleep. It was... kind of scary really.

During the last few weeks, I somehow managed to get Ed and Al into the same room so i wouldnt have to go everywhere. I concider it a freaking miracle. Anyways, I got up out of the chair i was dozing on to see what she needed. I wish I didnt.

"No... You cant... Please!" She was twitching, whimpering slightly. "Why would you do this to me! You killed her and now threating him?... N-no... Dont..."

I shook her gently. She ended up popping me in the mouth. "YOU CANT! DONT KILL ALPHONSE! NO!" With that last word, she shot up, eyes wide with terror. Whatever she was dreaming about must've been terrifying. She looked around franticly, eyes landing on her brother. She relaxed slightly, slouching. I watched her, hand to my now bruised upper lip.

"Are you okay Ed?" I asked her cautiously. She looked up at me, eyes way to tired and grief filled for her age. Me, being 16, had no idea what to do. Ed shook her head,and looked down.

"I dont think i'll ever be okay." she said softly. I sat down gingerly next to her, bringing into a careful hug. She leaned heavily against me, exhausted.

"Care to tell me about it?" I asked her. She shook her head, eyes closed, trying to hold back tears. We sat like that for a while, taking comfor in each other. She was really warm... and smelled good too...

Gah. I'm getting off track. The next thing i said made her cry.

"You can cry on me if you need to. It is okay to feel, to cry..."

Ed looked up at me, her golden orbs bright with unshed tears. Without another word she wrapped both arms around me, albeit quite stiffly, and sobbed. She wept her poor heart out and more. I was just holding her, keeping her here... She cried until she couldn't anymore, and she fell asleep in my arms. I think I blushed or something. I dunno. It was intresting. I said I wish I didnt overhear what she said in her sleep, but now that I think about it...

I'm Glad i did.

Al's Pov

Ugh. I hurt so much. I can barely lift my arm, let alone my eyelids. That sucks.

It was a few weeks after my "incident", and Winter was determined to stick around. He told me that he was going to be Ed's mechanic if she was ok with it. So yeah...

What's today? Friday? No! Its Saturday. I managed to get that peice of information through my brain.

I open my eyes, wincing at the sunlight streaming in through the window. I look over to check on Ed, and what I saw made me smile. It was TOO CUTE!

Ed was asleep, her normally braided hair out and splayed around her face. She looks almost like an angle. What really topped it off was Winter. He was asleep too. He was in his seat, head resting on his arm. His other hand though, has his fingers intertwined with Ed's. Its like this scene came out of a romance novel or something. I chuckled slightly, leaning my head back to savor this adorable moment in time. I would tease Ed about this later. Then I frowned.

It might actually be better if Winter wakes up first. Ed might kill him. I came to a decision.

"Winter!" i hissed quietly. He stirred, and i sat up.

"Dude, Winter! Wake up!" He lifted his head, eyes bleary. I point to him, then to Ed and lifted a hand. Winter looked down, and became fully awake, blushing like a madman. I can only grin mischeviously. I had ammo... Muahahahahah...

I leaned back, satisfied. I wont tease them today. tomorrow however is a different story.

**Sorry if the characters seem alittle OOC. Im trying my best. Yes they will be out of the hospital soon, and yes Alphonse and Ed have Alchemey and Yes, Ed will reviele her past. I didnt spell reveiled right. GOSH DANGIT I DID IT AGAIN! I will post again friday maybe or Saturday. I might post again tonight if I have time. If i dont post next week: 1. Sorry! Dont eat me! 2. HAPPY TURKEY EATING AND THANKING WEEK AND DAY! =) (Thanksgiving is next week right? I can never remember...)**


End file.
